


Papa Wolf

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergance, David doesn't have a good time, Decapitation, Joel does though, There's some feels in here too, Torture, Violence, all alive AU, it's also horribly self-indulgent, seriously not screwing around, this gets ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joel, Tess, and Henry wake to find Sam and Ellie missing, it becomes a race against time to find their absent teens.  However, when Joel finds out the truth about David and his community, what lengths will Joel go to for revenge?  Or are these measures taken really just for pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of self-indulgent piece i wrote playing off the Papa Wolf trope and 'Joel gets there first' What If so i hope it goes without saying that... there be violence ahead...  
> And yes, this is an 'everyone's alive' au because i am a weak child who just wants them all to be alive goddammit.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

With Tess' help, Joel wrestled the two men who attacked them into a nearby house. Joel had no idea what was going on… but he and Tess would make these men explain everything. No matter what it took. Sam and Ellie were both missing, and after waking up dazed and confused from his impalement, that wasn't putting Joel in a good mood. Feeling the pressure to find their missing teens, Joel got right to work. Having Tess help him tie one to a chair, leaving the other with Henry. And though the younger man seemed a bit apprehensive of what they were doing, Henry obeyed Joel's orders.

After getting the one tightly tied to a chair, Joel then went over to Henry and took the other from him. Throwing him roughly to the floor, Jeol bent down and took up a metal pipe he had found. Brandishing it before the man on the floor.

“Go ahead… beat me all you want. I ain't tellin' you shi-” Joel just rolled his eyes, having heard that line one too many times. But the words were nothing more than idiots trying to talk big and act tough.  They would talk… they _always talked_. Not letting him finish his bullshit lie, Joel brought the pipe down hard on the man's kneecap.  When the pipe connected, the man let out a howl of pain and bent forward, "What the fuck, man?!"

“Sorry… gotta make sure you can't run off on us. And there ain't enough rope for both of you.” Joel explained before bringing the pole down on his kneecap again. Hearing the low crack of bone, Joel stopped, “There, now you can't go nowhere.” after that, he turned to Tess. Looking for orders.

~o~

Watching on as Joel broke the man's kneecap, Tess pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the other. Having him turned so he couldn't see what Joel was doing with his buddy on the other side of the room. Taking a shiv out of her backpack, Tess pressed its blade against the underside of his chin.

“The kids… where are they?”

“What kids? I don't know about no kids…”

“Oh really?” she looked over to Joel, “That so?” as she said this, Joel lifted the pipe again. Bringing it down hard on his victim's other kneecap. As the man screamed, Tess turned back to the one with her, “Is that really your final answer, asshole?”

“I ain't tellin' you shit, bitch.”

“Bitch?” her brow rose slightly as Tess smirked. Lowering the knife from his chin, Tess began to slowly shake her head. Rolling her eyes before suddenly plunging the shiv between his legs, “Trust me, you piece of shit” she began as he screamed in agony, “you… haven't _seen_ 'bitch' yet.” Tess then twisted her wrist, pushing it in deeper and tearing his skin, “Now tell us where our fucking kids are.” becoming frantic as he screamed, the man quickly broke.

“In the town! They're… they're in the town!” he blurted out. This was so goddamn easy, Tess almost felt a little cheated. As she smirked wickedly at her victim, Joel came up behind him and grabbed the man by his hair. Wrenching his head back.

“Are they both alive?” he growled harshly.

“Yeah… yeah, they're both alive. The girl's David's newest pet.” not liking the sound of that, Tess' smirk faded. Quickly turning into a glare as Joel released him. However, in spite of her want to continue, they had what they needed. The teens were still alive and they weren't far. But for how long, they didn't know. Therefore, they didn't have time to screw around. They had to get moving.

Pulling the shiv out of his crotch, Tess spoke.

“You know… this is usually the point where I’d threaten to come back and kill you if I find out you were bullshitting me… but I really don't have time for that.” taking her shiv, Tess plunged it into the man's neck.  The man's eyes widened in fear as he choked and Tess ripped the shiv back out.  Standing up as blood spilled from her victim's neck and the corner of his mouth.  Done with him, Tess looked up and watched as Joel approached their remaining captive.

“W-wait… h-he told you what you wanted.” the man sputtered, trying to retreat.  But there was nowhere for him to run.

“That's right… he did… and now, I ain't got no use for you.” drawing back the pipe, Joel went for the man's head this time.

“No wait-” but it was too late.

~o~

Sam and Ellie didn't know how they were able to get away from David. However, right now, that didn't matter. They just needed to _run_. Sneak passed who they could and kill who they couldn't. Using the sudden blizzard as cover and thankfully, it was working. Even in their haste, the teens were getting away. Not making any costly mistakes on their way out of there… at least, not until they climbed through an open window. Finding themselves in some old, shitty restaurant and that was when David cornered them. Overpowering them both because somehow, the man was the more clever hunter. Locking them in as their only exit went up in flames.

The teens tried working together and for a while, it almost seemed like it would work. If it hadn't been for all this damn smoke making it hard for the two to breath and making them both sloppy. Showing their desperation and inexperience as David kept his cool.

That stupid fucker.

Afraid of losing someone else she cared about and knowing they had to work fast – get out of there before the fire spread too far – Ellie lead one final effort to bring David down. Motioning for Sam to attack with her, the two jumped David. Together, they were almost enough. But during their onslaught, the man had flailed and in his attempts to shake them off, all three crashed into a booth. The jarring smack against wood causing the three to fall. Toppling over and landing hard on the carpeted floor. The hit to Ellie's head, coupled with all the smoke and being deprived of oxygen, caused the teen to suddenly black out.

~o~

Joel didn't care about the pain in his abdomen. He still charged forward through the blizzard; ignoring the pain and looking for any signs of this town Ellie and Sam were supposed to be in. Beside him, Joel could tell Tess couldn't care less about the pain in her leg either. Unfortunately, ignoring their pain wasn't making trudging through this goddamn blizzard any easier. Lifting an arm to protect his eyes, Joel looked to make sure Henry was still with them.

He wasn't too far behind, but the man seemed dazed. Having finally witnessed what kind of people Joel and Tess really were. The new-found knowledge seemed to honestly disturb him. How deeply, Joel wasn't sure. But at that moment, Joel didn't really care. Ellie and Sam needed the Hunter in him right now, not the father. And unlike Henry, Joel didn't fear that side of him or Tess. Not right now… not today.

Blowing a hole through another man's head, Joel didn't flinch. The man now cold as the weather raging around him. Part of him wanted to slaughter each and every person in this town… but the other half was begging for him to hurry.  Find what he had lost before they were gone for good.

Soon finding their way to what Joel assumed was the right place – considering the increase in people and fire barrels that were set up – Joel, Tess, and Henry began checking every building they could. Joel and Tess practically slaughtering anyone standing in their way.

However, when they entered one of the buildings, the adults found Sam and Ellie's backpacks on a shelf. Taking Ellie's and handing Sam's to Henry, Joel turned on his flashlight and headed into the other room looking for an exit. Unfortunately… what he found caused Joel to immediately regret entering this room. Realizing he was in a freezer, the man's eyes went wide. Noticing it wasn't deer being strung up in this structure. No… instead, there were three human bodies. Hanging upside down by rope tied around their ankles. An acrid taste soon touching the back of Joel's tongue, it didn't take long before he and Tess gave each other a knowing look.

“We have to find them.” Joel spoke before quickly ushering Henry out of there. Entering into the front of what he could only assume was once a butcher shop. Heading out the shop's front door and back outside, the adults soon noticed a nearby building that was on fire. Knowing Ellie would never go down without a fight, Joel had a feeling that was where they were.

Vowing not to lose Ellie or Sam like this, Joel rushed forward through the biting cold. Pain, wound, and weather forgotten. Behind him, Tess and Henry followed quickly as Joel made his way through the deep snow. Sadly, when they arrived, Joel soon realized the entrance was engulfed in flames. Not wanting to chance further, irreversible injury, Joel searched for another way in. When he didn't find one there, the man ran around the building's backside and search for another door.

“Look, over there.” looking where Tess was pointing, Joel took notice of an open window. Perfect. No further words needed, the three ran toward it and climbed inside.

~o~

Ellie didn't expect her eyes to open again. Thinking she was dead for sure. However, when they did open, it barely took a moment before her mind screamed for Ellie to get up. She and Sam were still in danger. And there was no way in hell Ellie was going to let it end this way. With the adults down for the count, it was her job to keep him safe. She was the only one that could. She was the older teen, Sam needed her protection. Needed her to keep the two of them alive.

Unfortunately, Ellie wasn't strong enough to make it to her feet. Feeling weak and sore, Ellie was only able to make it to her hands and knees. Groaning in pain, Ellie looked up and soon realized her hands and knees would be all she needed.

At some point in their struggle, David had dropped his machete. The blade having fallen just within crawling distance of her. If she could get to it before David got up, Ellie could kill that fucking creep. Then, she would be able to get Sam out of here. Head back to the adults and move them out of town.

Finding new drive in her need to keep them all safe, Ellie began to crawl. She made it halfway there in no time. Just a little closer, and the weapon would be in her grasp.

Sadly, before she could get close enough to grab it, Ellie was denied the tool of her victory. A foot colliding with her gut sent Ellie back to the ground. Groaning in pain, the teen looked up weakly through the haze of smoke. David was now standing over her; the firelight illuminating his face making him look like some terrifying monster. And, in a way, that's exactly what this man was. A monster.

“I knew… from the moment I met you… that you were a fighter, Ellie.” he spoke before kicking her again, causing the girl to cry out and groan, “I could see it in your eyes. You'd never give up… no matter what you had to endure. And, for a time, I liked that in you. But now… now it's time to give up, Ellie. There is nothing you can do here… you can't kill me, your friend can't kill me… and there is no one… that's coming to save you.” Ellie told herself the man was wrong. She could get them both out of this… she was strong enough. Ellie just needed to get her hands on that goddamn machete.

David's foot seemed to disagree. Colliding with her stomach once more the moment Ellie tried moving.

“No? Alright then… I suppose we'll just have to do this the hard way.” kneeling down before Ellie could attempt fighting him, David forced the girl onto her back. Climbing on top of Ellie to pin her down, “I really didn't want to do this to you, Ellie… and you should know, I don't enjoy it. But you've given me no other choice. The two of you have hurt a lot of my people… and I can't just let you get away with it. Not after killing James.” before she could respond with a token 'fuck you', David wrapped his hands around her neck. His cold fingers gripping tightly and causing Ellie's eyes to go wide. Feeling her heart begin to race, Ellie struggled to breathe. Staring up at the cannibal above her as her mind went blank. The machete suddenly forgotten.

After everything she'd been through… all the times Ellie had been afraid and gone up against shit even her worst nightmares couldn't dream up… this time… this time was somehow so much worse. And Ellie had no idea why. Maybe it was the thought of if she did die here, she and Sam would be chopped up into 'little pieces' and eaten and oh _god_ , that was _not_ how she wanted to die.

“Get off her!” Ellie heard Sam yell. A moment later, the boy's body collided with David's. Trying to force the man off her. However, David easily batted the boy away. Knocking him back to the floor with a bone-chilling chuckle.

“Oh don't worry, Sam… I’ll get to you soon enough. Just wait your turn.” no, Ellie couldn't let that happen. Ellie had to do something. _Anything_. This bastard was not-

Before Ellie could finish that thought, David suddenly grunted and the sound of a pipe smacking against the man's ribs filled Ellie's ears.

“Get the hell off her.” Ellie barely recognized the voice as it sent a shiver down her spine. A second later, a large and dark figure tore the man off her and forced him to the floor right beside Sam. Her throat free from the forceful hands, Ellie coughed and sputtered. Sitting up and turning to her hands and knees. Once again on the track for that machete to protect Sam when she was suddenly grabbed again. Trying to fight, Ellie screamed and nearly punched whoever held her. Thankfully, before she could release her fist on them, Ellie recognized the face.

“Ellie, are you okay?” it was Tess. Knowing she was safe now, Ellie didn't resist as the woman took her by the cheeks. Forcing Ellie to look at the woman and for a small second, the teen allowed herself to relax. But then her eyes went wide again.

“Sam.” tearing her face away from the woman's hands, Ellie turned and noticed Henry was there too. Kneeling only a foot away from her and trying to rouse his brother. As Henry brought the younger boy back to consciousness, Ellie then turned her attention to the figures struggling on the floor beside them. In that moment, it felt like her entire being just… dropped when she noticed the man who saved her was Joel. Watching as he pinned David to the ground, Ellie began feeling overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't understand. Pain? Relief? Fear? She didn't know.

“Ellie, look at me. Are you alright?” Tess tried again as she turned Ellie's face back to hers. Not knowing how else to respond, Ellie felt herself break and suddenly burst into tears. There were too many emotions… too much fear that she didn't know how to process. And now that she didn't need to be strong, she couldn't hold any of it back. Without another word, Tess immediately wrapped the girl in her arms and held Ellie tight, “Oh Ellie, it's okay. It's okay, we're here. We're here.” she spoke softly and her words honestly made the teen feel relieved. However, it didn't chase away her fear as Tess pulled Ellie to her feet.

“Joel, we have to go.” she heard Henry state. Looking over, Ellie noticed the oldest member of their group still had David pinned to the ground. Having done nothing to him yet but glare viciously at the man underneath him. Snarling at him and pressing him deep into the floor with and already bloodied shiv to the man's throat. However, Joel didn't kill him. Instead – to Ellie's surprise – Joel stood and yanked David to his feet.

“We're bringing him with us.” again, the tone in Joel's voice made Ellie shiver.

“What?” despite Henry's confusion, one look into Joel's eyes told Ellie what he wanted with David. Reminded of what he used to be… what he still was and what he and even Tess were willing to do for survival. Or possibly even for pleasure.

Not taking out the time to explain his reasons to Henry, Joel yanked David forward. Dragging him along as they escaped the burning building. And amazing feet, considering Joel had apparently just woken up from his recovery. However, no one commented on it… not even Ellie. Instead, they remained silent. Focusing on getting out of there and Ellie was happy to follow. Letting herself be guided by the older woman who clutched her shoulders. Cutting through the raging storm to whatever destination Joel had in mind.

~o~

Tess was caught between total apathy for the man Joel dragged along… and deep concern for the girl she held close to her side. They had tried getting the teens as far away from that place as possible… however, once the desperation to find their teens began wearing off, it became harder and harder for Tess to walk. Her leg throbbing painfully and causing Tess to be clumsy in the snow. In addition, despite Joel trying to hide it, Tess could tell he was feeling the affects of his wound. The man limping slightly now as he dragged David along.

Therefore, on the outskirts of the residential area – just outside of _their_ reach – Joel finally gave in. Heading toward an abandoned home they could use as shelter.

Kicking the door in, Joel shoved David inside as Tess and Ellie entered. The brothers coming in shortly after, just as Joel threw David to the floor. Good… this bastard deserved whatever Joel had in store for him. However, no matter how tempted Tess was to join in, the woman knew she had Ellie to look after. Therefore, she would let Joel have this one. Let the man have his fun torturing David and making him pay for whatever he had done to the teens.

“Tess… Henry… get the kids upstairs.” Joel finally spoke. Due to seeing what Joel and Tess were capable of, Henry didn't hesitate or question. Beginning to coax his brother out of the room. However, when Tess tried doing the same with Ellie, the teen seemed reluctant. Watching on as Joel took David by his hair and pulled him forward. Dragging him toward a wooden chair in the corner.

“Come on, Ellie. Let's go upstairs… you don't want to see this.” Tess spoke as David attempted to struggle. Scoffing at his attempts, Tess knew it was no use for David to fight back. Knowing once her partner got a hold of someone, there was no escape for them. Not unless Tess ordered him to back off… and today, she just wasn't feeling merciful enough for that.

Continuing his struggle, David attempted to speak. However, the moment Tess saw his lips move, the woman let go of Ellie and moved in.

“You're-” before he could say anything more, Tess struck him hard in the throat. Causing the man to cough and choke; unable to continue speaking as Joel finished binding him to the chair. Standing straight, Joel groaned in pain before looking toward Tess again. His eyes thin with anger.

“Take the kids… and get upstairs.” Joel repeated, causing Tess to turn and look at him. Giving the man a nod before grabbing Joel by his arm. Leaning in a little closer, Tess spoke in a quiet voice.

“You give this piece of shit hell, Joel.” Tess spoke coldly, causing the man beside her to snort.

“I plan on it, Tess.” he responded, prompting the woman to let go of his arm.

“Good… because this asshole deserves it and so much fucking more.” Joel didn't need to say anything for Tess to know he agreed. Still, he gave the woman a nod before walking around the back of David's chair. Tilting the chair onto its hind legs, Joel began dragging it across the living room. As Joel headed off for the basement with David, Tess went back to Ellie's side and gently placed her hands on the teen's shoulders.

“Come on, Ellie… let's go.” thankfully, Ellie didn't resist this time. Allowing Tess to lead her upstairs. Taking them to the top floor, Tess found a room with two mattresses and a boatload of old blankets. Letting Ellie go, Tess had Henry help her push together the two mattresses before getting the kids down on them. Wrapping them up in blankets before climbing in beside them. Laying down with Ellie, Tess pulled her close. Holding the girl tight to her chest and hoping whatever went on in the basement wouldn't make its way up here.

~o~

Getting David into the basement was easier than Joel had originally anticipated. Still, it seemed the wound on Joel's abdomen didn't appreciate the effort of pulling a grown man's worth of dead weight down a flight of stairs and into a glorified concrete box. Grunting angrily, Joel ignored the pain for now and finished dragging David into the basement. Pulling him to the middle of the concrete room before finally letting the chair tip forward again. Leaving David there for a moment, Joel backed off and walked out from behind him. Going over to a table against the wall and pulled off his backpack. Setting his gear on the table, Joel then checked on his wound.

As he did, David began to speak.

“You… really are a piece of work… Joel, was it?” the man asked, but Joel ignored him. Paying more attention to his wound when he noticed fresh blood beading around his now torn sutures, “Why… you're no better than I am, Joel. You do know that… don't you?”

“I ain't listenin' to a word your sayin', David.” Joel countered calmly, deciding to ignore the wound and blood for now. It was nothing serious, he could deal with it later. Instead, Joel unzipped his backpack and reached inside. Pulling out a few items he would need to make a new shiv. Sure, Joel already had one… but he wanted to make this last. And what better way to do that then craft the item of David's torture while the man watched?

“It's true… I’ve looked into the eyes of a lot of different people, Joel. And I've seen eyes like yours before.” David paused for a moment, obviously trying to gauge Joel's reaction to his words. However, Joel refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. Continuing to focus on making the new shiv, “They… aren't really the eyes of a someone you'd want around children. Children like Ellie and Sam… especially Sam. Ellie… she's such a strong, special girl… she's a _fighter_. You'd probably be _very_ proud of her. Of what she did today and how much she fought. But that boy, Sam he's… he's so _fragile_. _Useless_ , to be perfectly honest. He can't even fight properly.” Joel heard the man snort, “Actually, I’m sure you'd be quite _ashamed_ if you saw what a sloppy job he did trying to protect himself and Ellie.” knowing the man was only trying to get a rouse out of him, Joel didn't turn to David. Opting to focus on sharpening his shiv until the blade was razor sharp. Though with the shiv now complete, Joel still didn't turn. Instead, the man bided his time by going over everything he wanted to do with this bastard as David finally continued his monologue, “Those eyes of yours… they belong to someone who will one day – no matter what anyone does – turn on everyone around him. Hurt them. Bite the hand that feeds him, so to speak, and rip it clean off. You're just like us, Joel… you're willing to do whatever necessary for your survival. Only unlike us, that includes _sacrificing_ the people you claim to 'love'. Especially the ones that are like Sam because you… you don't have time for _weakness_. Men like you… you don't actually love anyone. You don't know or possibly don't _remember_ what it's like to really, truly _care_ about someone else.” snorting, Joel finally turned to David.

“That so?” David seemed almost happy to finally receive a response from Joel, “Then tell me something, David” walking over to him – shiv in hand – Joel slid the shiv's tip under David's chin. Pressing the blade against his skin and forcing the man to look up at Joel, “if I didn't care about Sam and Ellie… then why did I tear a goddamn hole straight through your community, huh? Especially while I was in heaps of pain… just so I could save them?” the man didn't respond as Joel bent over. Bringing his face closer to David's, “And more importantly, if I didn't care about them… then why did I go through all the trouble of draggin' _you_ down here? Huh?”

“Because you _like_ it, Joel. You _like_ having people at your mercy.” shrugging slightly, Joel pulled the shiv away from David's jaw. Turning away once more to grab another chair.

“Well… you ain't wrong there” Joel commented as he pulled the other chair over. Sitting down, Joel then reached out and unzipped David's jacket, “I do enjoy this.” he finished before ripping open the red button up underneath, “ _Especially_ when it's the same sonovabitch who tried eating my baby girl and her best friend.” Joel explained before taking his shiv and using it to slash open David's undershirt. Cutting a very shallow slice in the man's chest. As David grimaced from the pain, Joel leaned in again, “But trust me… my enjoyment from this… ain't why I’m going to hurt you, David. And it isn't why Tess and I tortured and killed two of your boys.” when he said this, David looked at him confused, “Two of your men who came lookin' for us… they made the mistake of letting us take them alive.  We tortured them until they told us everything we wanted to know. Cried like goddamn babies… easiest interrogation we've had in a long time.” holding up the knife and pointing the tip of it at David's nose, Joel smirked, “And all it took was a broken pair of kneecaps… and a shiv to one of their groins.” a flash of fear passed through David's eyes when Joel said that, “But those two… those two boys of yours got off easy. We were in a rush with them… but you” Joel let out a chuckle, “I've got nothing in the world but _time_ for you.” again, there was that flash of fear… but David didn't break just yet.

“I wonder what Ellie would think of you, Joel… if she ever saw the _real_ you. If she ever saw what you were _really_ capable of… if Ellie ever saw you like _this_.” those thoughts actually gave Joel pause. However, not wanting to give David the satisfaction of seeing him falter, Joel pushed those thoughts aside, “She hasn't yet, has she?” Lowering his knife, Joel pressed the blade against the pale skin of David's chest. Dragging it downward to make a thin cut. Blood beginning to seep from the opening skin as Joel sliced. Making sure to take it nice and slow as David bit back a scream. Halfway through, the man lost his strength and began crying out in pain.

Shit, he should have gotten a gag before staring this.

“She'd think you were a _monster_ , Joel.” David spoke, panting in pain as Joel finished the cut. Standing again, Joel walked over to his backpack to find something he could use as a gag, “That precious… sweet… special… innocent little girl… if she ever sees you like this…” the man chuckled, “she'll be absolutely _terrified_ of you, Joel. She wants a _hero_ … a _savior_ … and you” David laughed again, “you're just a _monster._ ” only responding with a snort, Joel turned back to David after finding a tattered piece of rag in his backpack.  He knew the other man was just grasping.  Trying to find something to give Joel pause and stop what was about to happen.  But Joel knew better.  Ellie didn't want a hero or saviour.  If she had wanted that, she wouldn't still be with Joel and Tess.  She knew full well what the two were capable of and though it was true - Ellie had never seen him like this - Joel knew the girl wasn't naive.  However, Joel didn't comment on that.  Only shrugged.

“Takes one to know one, David.” he spoke, causing the corner of David's mouth to twitch.  But he still continued; still tried to stop Joel from doing this.

“She's such a good girl, Joel… and if Ellie couldn't be with me… one day she _will_ realize she can't be with you either.” thinning his eyes, Joel decided he'd heard enough of this man's talk. Therefore, sitting down in his chair with eyes still on David, Joel plunged the shiv he held deep into the man's knee. Again, David screamed. Louder this time but Joel quickly stifled it.  Shoving the rag into David's gaping mouth. Muffling his cries so Joel could torture the man in peace. He didn't want any information from David, he just wanted to make the man suffer. Pay for whatever he had done to Ellie and Sam.

“I'm done listening to you talk, David. Now be a good goddamn boy” Joel twisted the knife, causing a muffled scream, “and go along for the ride.” it was going to be a long one.

~o~

Upstairs, Ellie clung tightly to Tess. Having heard the screams from David, her suspicions from earlier were confirmed. Joel was torturing the man and though Ellie knew the piece of shit deserved it… she just wanted Joel to stop. Wanted him to come upstairs and be with them. Be with her. It was odd for Ellie to think about wanting him to be by her side this badly. To hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Honestly, Tess had been the first person to hold her like this in a very long time. And in spite of Ellie liking it, and the hold Tess had on her making the teen feel safe… she couldn't help but wish she was Joel instead. Ellie wanting Joel to hold her because more than anything, she was worried about _him_. Having thought she had lost him, the teen needed to know Joel was alive. Needed to feel him next to her. Needed the man to just put his arms around her so she could hear his heart beating behind his chest.

However, rather than be with her after waking up, the man was content to be off punishing the person who did this to her and Sam. Hoping it would be over soon, Ellie clung to Tess even tighter. Gripping her jacket and feeling slightly relieved when the woman didn't seem mind. Holding Ellie tighter in return and pressing her hand into the back of Ellie's head.  Gently cradling it in her palm and fingers.

“It's okay, Ellie. It's okay.” Tess spoke softly, “It's over… it's all over.” Ellie hoped the woman was right and clenched her eyes shut.  Forcing herself not to start crying again. Forcing herself to try and be stronger than that. Finally calming herself down enough not to cry, Ellie pulled away from Tess. Wanting to know how Sam was doing, Ellie looked over her shoulder and noticed the brothers were doing the same as she and Tess. Henry just holding his little brother close and doing his best to comfort Sam. Feeling horrible for briefly forgetting they had gone through this hell together, Ellie reached over. Easily coaxing Sam into holding her hand. Ellie was still the older teen… she needed to watch out for him.

Thankfully, it seemed holding hands with Ellie helped the boy to feel a little better.

~o~

Back in the basement, Joel had admittedly taken the knife torture a little too far. The smuggler had been slow; methodical… taking care with every cut he made into David's body. Trying to draw it out as long as possible. But before long, Joel had practically shredded the man's chest and now, David was beginning to slowly slip away. No… a man like him didn't deserve to go like that. It wasn't _painful_ enough. Lowering the knife, Joel smacked the man across his ugly ass face before deciding it might be time to put an end to him.

“I ain't finished with you, David. Not yet.” Joel spoke calmly as David groaned from the slap. Breathing harshly through the gag as Joel stood. Leaving David there, Joel went back to the table and grabbed a machete he had gotten off a dead cannibal. Checking how sharp the blade was, Joel turned back to David. Confidently striding over to him while keeping his eyes on the blade in his hands, “You haven't suffered enough.” Joel was going to make sure this man's death was painful. Drawn out. Something that would wake him up before David ultimately died at Joel's hands. However, Joel figured he could at least be a small bit courteous about it. Therefore, walking over to the man's side, Joel yanked out the gag, “Anythin' else you want to get off your chest?” the man breathed for a moment before his eyes drifted up toward Joel.

“I hope… I hope Ellie comes to fear you too, Joel. Because I really… _really_ can't wait to see what you do to her when she does.” Joel didn't react. Only thumbed the machete's blade, “Now that I’ve come to… understand you better, I think… I have a feeling that when she _does_ come to fear you… you'll probably slaughter that poor… innocent little girl. Just like I tried to.” again, Joel didn't react, “You're a selfish man, Joel… you won't want her to be with _anyone_ _else_ but _you_. And when she tries to leave… you'll kill her.” Joel snorted, “You're going to hurt that little girl, Joel. It's just a matter of time.”

“We'll see, David.” grabbing the man by his hair, Joel yanked David's head back.

“She's going to run from you, Joel!” he cried, a last ditch attempt to save himself as he stared death in the face, “Once she finds out about the real you… she's going to run! And there's nothing you can do to change that! Do you hear me? _Nothing!_ ” oh, he heard the man alright. He just wasn't _listening_.

“Goodbye, David.” pulling his arm back, Joel swung the machete and embedded it into David's jugular. The sudden pain causing David's eyes to widen as a gurgling sound came from the back of his throat. Replacing the man's insufferable words. Seeing that the man was still barely alive, Joel decided to leave the machete there. Which would leave David to slowly bleed out while the blade was still in his throat.

Letting his hair and the blade go, Joel went back to the table as David struggled behind him. Reaching out, Joel was about to grab his backpack and head upstairs, but then noticed the blood covering his hands. Sighing, the man knew he couldn't go upstairs looking like an axe murderer. Therefore, looking around the room, Joel soon found another rag. Picking it up and getting it wet with what little water remained in his pack, Joel cleaned himself off. Washing the blood from his hands and even washing his face. Just in case there happened to be blood there as well. Hoping it would be enough, Joel then took his things and turned to David. Expecting to see a corpse, Joel was surprised to find David was still alive.

Anger flaring up in him, Joel returned to the man's side.  Curling his hands into white-knuckled fists.  It would be a waste, considering he had just cleaned off... but Joel couldn't help himself.  It was time for this man to die.

“Stop. Breathin'.” Joel growled while taking hold of the man's hair with one hand and the machete's handle with the other. Yanking back David's head, Joel glared into the man's wide eyes before tearing the machete out of his throat. Then, he began to hack at the man's neck relentlessly. David whimpered; cried out. But Joel didn't stop as blood flew from the man's neck and the machete's blade. Not even when the man went silent. Not until he hacked almost completely through and ripped the man's head clean off in a sudden rage. Once it was done, Joel lowered the machete before dropping David's head to the ground. Blood spurting everywhere, let loose from the absent head.  Glaring down at his handiwork, Joel soon left the decapitated corpse behind. Turning and heading up the stairs, Joel dropped the machete and it clattered to the concrete floor.

Leaving the basement, Joel jammed the door shut behind him with a piece of wood. Trying to make sure no one could open it… see what he had done. Because God forbid Ellie and Sam should ever see something like that. Afterward, Joel went off to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. As Joel expected, his face looked like a goddamn horror show. So splattered with David's blood from his frantic, vengeful hacking, not even the grimy old mirror could hide the gore. Again knowing he couldn't show himself upstairs looking like this, Joel took the rag again and began cleaning himself off. Doing the best he could not to miss any blood that happened to linger on his face, neck, collar, or hands.

Hoping it would be enough, Joel abandoned the rag and finally headed upstairs. Going back to his group.

When he arrived, Joel didn't say anything. Knowing whatever words came out of his mouth would be far too morbid, or too gruff, for the teens under their care. Therefore, instead of speaking, Joel pulled off his backpack and set it beside the others. Approaching them after freeing himself of his gear, Joel then debated on where he should settle in. Considering Sam and Ellie were holding hands, Joel nearly went to be on the other side of Tess. However, when Ellie noticed him, the girl immediately reached out for him. Begging with her eyes for the man to sit with her. Obeying without further discussion, Joel moved to sit between the two teens.

As he got situated, Tess let Ellie go so she could immediately cling to the man's side. It hurt, but Joel didn't mind and held her tightly. Ignoring the pain before finally speaking in a soft voice.

“I'll never hurt you, baby girl.” he promised. Though he acted like David's words hadn't bothered him while in the basement… now that the apathy and anger had melted away from Ellie's touch… Joel began to wonder if David was right. Well… the bastard was right about one thing. Joel was a monster… he had been since losing Sarah. And as he had proved today, Ellie hadn't changed him at all. Merely put the monster down for a short nap until Joel needed it again. As Joel held the girl a little tighter, Ellie's only response was a nod and meek whimper. Tears streaming down her cheeks to soak Joel's jacket. It didn't matter, Joel wouldn't complain. Ellie could soak him through if she wanted. Joel wouldn't stop her from letting it all out.

After long moments of holding her, Joel soon turned his head to check on Sam and Henry. Looking at Henry, Joel questioned Sam's state with his eyes. The grim look he received in return told Joel both teens were broken; and that it would be a long, hard road before either could recover. Return to being some semblance of their normal selves… if that was even possible anymore. Therefore – hoping it might help – Joel carefully reached over and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

The five of them were an odd little bunch… but they were family now. The boy needed to know that. Thankfully, Sam didn't shrink away from Joel's touch. Merely accepted the presence of Joel's hand on his shoulder and Joel wanted to believe it meant Sam trusted him.

As Joel tried to comfort both teens, Tess suddenly got up from where she lay. Going over to the other side of the room. Looking up, Joel watched as she grabbed another blanket before coming back to them. Upon returning, Tess laid the blanket over Joel and Ellie. Warming him up a bit before scooting the five of them a little closer together. Most likely so they could share warmth in this freezing cold room. When the others got situated and settled down once more, Tess joined them again and leaned against Ellie's back. Laying her head on Joel's arm.

After that, one by one, the group began falling asleep. Joel being the last to close his eyes.

~o~

Joel wasn't sure what woke him; but in the middle of the night, the man was suddenly wide awake. Listening intently to his surroundings, Joel found no indications that someone or something was inside the house other than them. Everything was quiet. Empty. However, the man did notice his body was significantly colder than before. Realizing Ellie was no longer curled up to his side, Joel looked down. Finding the space beside him empty, Joel shifted his gaze to Tess. But the teen wasn't there either. Panicking, Joel then turned to Henry and Sam. Considering how close they had become, it wouldn't have surprised Joel if she had somehow moved to sleep beside Sam. Unfortunately, instead of finding Ellie safe and sound, Joel only found another empty space. Sam was gone too.

Fearing the worst, Joel pulled off the blankets Tess had given him and sat up. Moving was painful, but Joel made sure to bite his lip. Keeping his voice down so he didn't wake the other adults. Holding in a groan, Joel slid down the mattresses before finally standing. Once on his feet, Joel grabbed his gear. Making his way out of the upstairs room and descending the stairs.

On his way to the ground floor, Joel did a quick search of every room he passed. Sadly, the man found each one empty. Becoming increasingly anxious with every empty room, Joel couldn't help the fear creeping into him. Afraid of what he might soon find. The house eerily silent around him. Nothing but the sound of his footfalls filled the empty space. Giving Joel no hint as to where the teens were, or what possibly could have happened to them.

Finally coming to the ground floor, Joel glanced around the main room only to find it completely empty as well. Immediately, Joel believed the worst. Preparing for a fight until he noticed two shadows in one of the front windows. Seeing that they were too small for one of David's men, Joel stayed his hand. Hoping it was their missing teens, the man calmed his fears before approaching the front door. Believing he wouldn't need it, Joel took off his backpack before leaving. Setting it down just within the front entrance, Joel then opened the door and went outside.

Sadly, Joel didn't feel relief when he found them. Only further pain.

Standing together, Ellie and Sam were leaning against the porch railing. Looking up at the full moon and midnight stars in complete silence. The world bright that night, if only because of the full moon reflecting off the white blanket of snow. Bright enough so that Joel could see the looks on their faces. Expressions he knew far too well. Having seen them enough in half a lifetime’s worth of living in this hell. Therefore, Joel was careful when he spoke.

“Can't sleep, huh?” he asked, the teens only answering by looking back at him. Taking a moment to examine their faces, Joel didn't detect any anger or mistrust in the two and therefore moved closer. Coming up behind the teens before pressing the backs of his hands against their shoulders. Gesturing for the teens to separate, “Scoot.” the two obeyed without a fuss. Moving to either side and giving Joel just enough room to stand between them. Leaning against the railing with them, Joel was fully prepared to just stay out here with them. Keep up the silence. Watch the stars and just be with the two. However, Ellie eventually turned to him and broke that silence.

“How do you do it, Joel?”

“Do what?”

“Just… act like nothing ever happened? Get… get over everything? Get over… get over something like… like _that_ …” about halfway through her statement, Ellie seemed to lose herself. Turning back to the railing and leaning against it for support. Her head hanging low; the teen putting most of her weight on her elbows. Pushing her shoulders upwards and going silent again. However, she didn't have to say anything else… Joel understood.

“Gettin' over something like this it's… it's different for everyone, Ellie.” he explained, sure as hell hoping the two wouldn't take his route of dealing with pain, “But the… the one thing you two need to remember is… there are people who care about you. And we… we may not know how to make it all go away… but we'll do whatever we can to help. You just-” he sighed, looking down at her, “just gotta talk to us.” she snorted.

“That's a little weird… coming from the guy who never wants to talk about… anything.”

“That's… just my way of dealin' Ellie. But trust me… it's really no healthy way to. And I don't want you kids makin' my mistakes. Because they only cause more pain.”

“What do you mean?” Sam finally spoke. Looking forward, Joel watched snow drift through the air before explaining.

“I mean that once you start doin' what I do… it just…” the man sighed again, shifting his weight onto his other foot, “After years of bottlin' things up inside… forcin' it all to the back of my head so I can just forget it all… it's hard to uncork that bottle after so long… let it all out.” hell, even admitting this was hard. Joel figured it was the cold, his wound, and his worry that caused his usually iron-clad armor to fall, “Tell the truth ah… the thought of talkin' about it… about lettin' everything out… it scares me. Feel like if I do, I’ll just break and… and there'll be no fixin' me after that.” he again glanced at the two of them, “I don't want you kids ending up like that. If you ain't ready to talk right now, that's okay. I'll understand. But don't… don't do what I do, okay? Because believe me… it's a goddamn stupid way of dealin' with pain.” it's what turned him into the man he was today. And he couldn't stand the thought of either teen turning into him.

As that thought crossed his mind, Ellie suddenly leaned up from the railing. Turning her body to face Joel.

“He was gonna fucking eat us, Joel. How… how the fuck do… do you even…” again, the girl wasn't able to finish her sentence.

“I don't know, kiddo… I really… really don't.” by the way she looked at him, still begging him for answers, Joel wanted to give her some form of reassurance. A touch or a gesture… but he was still afraid. Not wanting to make the wrong move; drudge up whatever happened to them in there. Especially considering he still didn't _know_ what all happened. Of course, 'David's newest pet' gave him some small notion and therefore, he opted not to touch the child in front of him. Instead, he hoped words would be enough, “But no matter what… Tess, Henry, and I we're… we're all here for the both of you. Doin' whatever you kids need us to do. Okay?” for a moment, she only looked at him before finally giving a nod.

“Okay.” turning back to the railing, Ellie leaned against it and there was silence between them once again. However, it was soon broken again by Sam.

“I was scared…” he admitted, “I know I shouldn't have thought this but… the whole time I was so… scared I wouldn't be enough to keep Ellie safe.” turning to look at him, Joel felt a small part of his heart break for the boy. David's words replaying in his mind. The way he had badmouthed Sam; called him weak, “Stupid, huh? Since normally… normally you're the one looking after me, Ellie.” Ellie looked over to him as well, “But… but when I realized what was going on I just thought 'what would I do if I can't keep Ellie safe?'. And then we got stuck in that building with David and I thought… how stupid it was I couldn't protect my best friend. How I wasn't strong enough to get David off you and… and I wasn't strong enough to keep him from choking you I… I couldn't…” Sam stopped, his words cracking and Joel could see tears gleaming on his cheeks in the moonlight. Poor kid…

Of course, the second Ellie realized why he had stopped talking, the girl leaned off the railing and walked over to him.

“Oh Sam-” as the boy turned to her – tried to speak again – Ellie wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tightly, “It's okay, Sam.” in that moment, the two burst into tears together. Hoping to ground them somehow, Joel turned away from the railing and finally chanced touching them. Placing a hand on each of their backs. Just enough of a touch to let them know he was there. Watching over them as they cried.

It surprised Joel when Ellie reached out for him again; gripping and tugging the front of his shirt. Obeying her pull, Joel stepped closer before wrapping his arms around both teens. Hugging them tightly to his chest as they continued to cry.

“I'm sorry, Ellie…” Sam finally spoke.

“I was scared too, Sam.” Ellie soon admitted, “When they were trying to kill us… when David had us in that fucking building I was… I was so fucking scared too because I kept thinking David was going to kill you… and I couldn't fucking lose you. Not to some fucking creep like David and his fucking cannibal assholes. I couldn't” Ellie's words were stopped by a sniffle, “I couldn't let him and his fucked up buddies eat you… there was no way in fucking hell…” hearing all this made Joel's chest ache for them. To think they went through so much hell while he and the others were out. He felt like a failure. However, Joel wouldn't voice this. This right here, right now… this was about _them_. _Their_ time to understand _their_ pain as they hugged each other.  Clinging to each other for support until the two finally let go. Loosening his grip on them slightly, Joel didn't let them go far as they brushed tears from their eyes, “And you want… you want to know the worst fucking part of all this shit?”

“What?”

“After… after all the shit we've been through… everything we've done just to get here and find the fucking Fireflies… I… I just…” fresh tears started streaming down her freckled cheeks, “I just want to fucking go home… say fuck the Fireflies, fuck the cure, fuck _everything_. I’m _done_ , you guys… we've been through fucking _enough_ and it's just not fucking _worth it_ anymore because I bet the Fireflies won't even be in Salt… Salt… Salt whatever the fuck it's called and I _can't_ go through that again… not like at the university…”

“If that's what you want, Ellie… then we can.” Joel spoke, fully ready to follow Ellie anywhere, “Just… head on back to Tommy's or… wherever else you want to go. Forget about this whole damn thing and be done with it.” screw the job, screw the payment, it wasn't worth it if Ellie didn't want to go. Besides, not like the weapons would do he and Tess much good anymore. It wasn't like they could go back to Boston after all this. So what use were they? To his surprise, Ellie nodded and leaned against his chest.

“I don't wanna fucking do this anymore, Joel.”

“Then we won't. Tomorrow we'll… turn on back around… head wherever you kids want.” nodding against his shirt and wiping more tears away, Ellie snorted.

“God, it's so fucking stupid to cry outside in the winter.” she commented quietly. Wiping away leftover tears from his own cheeks, Sam nodded in agreement.

“Yeah… just makes you colder…”

“Then how 'bout I get you two inside?”

“I don't… I don't know if I can go back to bed yet.”

“You two had a really long day… you should get some sleep.” unfortunately, they still seemed reluctant. Sighing softly, Joel decided to offer them something else, “Guess we don't have to go upstairs just yet… but I should really get you kids out of this cold.” the two were quiet for a moment; exchanging glances and not moving. However, they eventually looked up at Joel and nodded.

“Okay.” with a nod in return, Joel took the teens by their shoulders and led them back inside. Shutting the door quietly behind them, it barely took Joel's coaxing for the teens to sit down. Getting situated on an old, dusty couch in the living room that was in relatively good condition. Sitting down between them, Joel pulled the teens close again.

For a long while, the three were silent again. It got so quiet, Joel almost believed Ellie and Sam had fallen asleep.

“Joel?” Ellie soon spoke up.

“Uh huh?”

“What… did you do to him? To David?” Joel had hoped neither of them would ask that question. He really didn't want to tell them about what he had done, knowing it might only cause more fear. Considering how Ellie reacted to finding out he had been a hunter, Joel wasn't sure how she – or Sam for that matter – would react to knowing he had tortured and then decapitated David. Regardless of the man being a piece of shit or not. However, Joel knew if he wanted the teens to confide in him – to be honest with him – he couldn't lie or brush them off anymore. Therefore, Joel decided to be open with them. Maybe not tell them the details, but at the very least, he wouldn't lie to them. Hoping it wouldn't ruin their view of him, Joel spoke in an unintentionally cold tone.

“I made sure he'd never hurt you two again.” it took a moment before Ellie responded.

“Oh…” hearing the knowing tone in Ellie's voice, Joel held the teen a little tighter to his chest. Quickly and softly repeating his earlier statement to her.

“I'd… never hurt you, Ellie… you know that, right?” again, it took a moment for Ellie to respond. Giving a small nod.

“I know…” Joel hoped she actually meant that before turning his attention to Sam, who was still quiet as ever around him.

“And I wouldn't hurt you either, Sam…” no matter what that bastard David said, Joel wouldn't… _couldn't_ hurt the teens. As for him thinking Sam was 'weak' or Joel being 'disappointed' in him, the bastard was wrong. Joel was actually the opposite. He was _proud_ of Sam. Of _both_ teens. Somehow, the two had pulled together and survived completely on their own for God knows how long. Then, while caught up in a shitty situation, they had looked out for each other. Stuck by each other and did what they could to keep one another safe. They had survived something no child their age should _ever_ have to go through… and in Joel's mind, that made both teens strong as hell.

As for hurting the other adults… despite pointing a gun at Henry only a few months prior to winter, Joel wouldn't hurt him either. Not now, at least. He may have hated Henry's guts for a short while after Pittsburgh, but since the Radio Tower, they had bonded quite easily. Joel finding he liked the younger male more than he thought possible. And Tess, there was no way in _hell_ Joel would ever even try. Not only because he'd never _want_ to, but also because he doubted the woman would allow it. Knowing full well Tess would probably beat the ever living hell out of him if Joel even tried.

“Okay…” Sam finally responded before both teens fell silent again. Though the silence wasn't comfortable, Joel was surprised to find himself not feeling awkward with it. Figuring the silence was only uncomfortable due to they pain they were going through. Knowing he needed to give both teens some time, Joel kept the silence. Closely watching the two until he noticed their eyes beginning to droop. Debating silently to himself, Joel eventually decided it was time to get them back upstairs. Again, it had been a long day for them both… and they still had a long way to go before their 'adventure' was over. They needed rest.

“It's late, you two… how 'bout we call it a night and go to bed?” thankfully, the teens didn't protest this time. Easily standing when Joel did and following him up the stairs.

Arriving in the upstairs bedroom, Joel was somewhat surprised to find Tess and Henry still fast asleep. Making sure the three stayed quiet, Joel got the kids back in bed before remembering he'd left his gear downstairs. Promising them he would be back soon, Joel headed off again. Returning downstairs and taking his bag from its place by the doorway. He then made sure the door was secured. Shut tight so nothing could get in before heading back to the others.

When he returned moments later, Joel put his things away again before finally climbing into bed between Ellie and Sam. Being the only ones awake, the three soon spoke quiet 'goodnight's to each other before the teens drifted off to sleep.  Like before, Joel watched on and waited.  Making sure the teens would actually fall asleep.  Holding Ellie to his chest, it took a moment before Joel finally closed his eyes.  Drifting off himself moments later.

~o~

In the morning, Joel wasn't too surprised when he noticed Tess and Henry were already wide awake. Knowing they needed to talk about their new plans, Joel tried moving. However, a pair of bodies made it hard for him to move and kept Joel from going too far. Looking down, Joel smiled when he noticed both teens had curled up against him in their sleep. Refusing to let go of him.

“Good luck getting out of there, Texas.” Tess teased from where she sat with Henry. Affixing an arrowhead to a wooden shaft while Henry seemed to be cooking something.

“How long you two been up?”

“Long enough to get us some food.” Tess explained simply as Joel finally eased himself out of the hold he was in. Then, before the teens could grab for him again, Joel got off the mattresses and went to sit with the other adults.

“Guess that's good, then.” he spoke before sighing, “But I… need to talk to the two of you. Especially you, Henry.” the younger man seemed so hell-bent on finding the Fireflies… which honestly worried Joel. Unlike Tess, who probably wouldn't care if plans changed and would understand Ellie's reasons… Joel was worried Henry wouldn't agree. Would want to keep trying. Keep heading to Salt Lake and whatever other crazy city or place came after it. And in truth… Joel didn't want to part ways with he and Sam. Therefore, Joel hoped it wouldn't take much pushing to convince Henry he should come with them.

“Alright… everything okay, Joel?” Henry asked, Causing Joel to look down and brush some sleep from his eyes.

“While you two were sleepin' last night I ah… woke up to find the kids were gone. Searched the house and found 'em downstairs. Standing outside and we… we ended up talkin'. Talkin' about how they were feelin', how they should deal with all this crap. And then ah… and then Ellie told Sam and me that…” Joel sighed, looking up at the two adults who now had their full attention on him, “Ellie's burnt out, you two… she… doesn't want to find the Fireflies anymore. Says she just… can't do it anymore… that she wants to go home.” the two were silent for a moment. Thinking his words over before Tess lowered the arrow she had been working on.

“Guess I really don't blame her.” Tess finally spoke before looking back at Joel, “If that's what Ellie wants… then let's do it. No reason for us to drag her through more fucking shit than she wants.” turning to Henry, Joel became worried when he noticed how intently the man seemed to be thinking. Finally, Henry pressed his lips tightly together before peering up at Joel.

“After what those two have been through together… I don't blame Ellie either. Or Sam.” he spoke, looking over at the two sleeping teens, “And I couldn't live with myself if I broke those two apart so…” Henry let his voice drift off.

“That… mean you'll come with us?” Joel asked, and it did take Henry a moment before he nodded.

“Yeah… we'll come with you guys. We'd be idiots not to.” glad that it hadn't needed much coaxing, Joel smiled, “Where are we heading?”

“I figured we go back to Jackson… but really” Joel turned to look over his shoulder at the teens, “it's all up to where Ellie and Sam want to go…”

“Alright.”

“God, it's going to be fucking freezing up there living right next to a river in the winter…” Tess commented, “I vote we go somewhere warmer first.” Joel snorted.

“Love to… but like I said, all up to the kids.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!


End file.
